Finally Over
by twilson
Summary: One shot, missing scene after the Garrison Gang is captured. A little Frank angst.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and do not intend any infringement on the rights of those who do.

One shot, missing scene after the Garrison Gang is captured.

Finally Over

by twilson

Frank Hogan was exhausted, which wasn't unusual for a pastor, even in a small town. But this was a different kind of tired. One that went to his very soul. The physical and mental strain of the last few months had taken their toll on him. Was it finally over?

Jake Garrison had haunted his thoughts, bringing up old sins long since forgiven by God. Frank thought he had forgiven himself as well. But the past always seems to affect the present when you least expect it. His sore jaw was evidence of that. It had taken the full brunt of a punch delivered with so much hatred it knocked him to the floor. He should have remembered how volitile Garrison was, but when he threatened Abigail, well, "I will end you." Frank had promised. Jake hadn't taken that well.

Coming back to the present, he reached to feel Jesse's brow once more. Although the injury wasn't serious, it was a gunshot wound and infection would definitely make it worse, possibly even putting Jesse's arm in jeopardy. Bill Avery was right. He did have a soft spot for the kid. He always had. No fever. "Thank You, Lord." he whispered. Many prayers for Jesse had been answered. He had told Bill that he prayed every day that Jesse would do the right thing and last night he did. Frank just hadn't planned on the kid saving his life, or being the cause of so much pain for Jesse.

Frank stood, stretching to his full six foot plus height, ignoring all the popping sounds his bones made from being crammed in the small bedside chair all night. Rolling down the stairs of the church last night hadn't helped, either. He saw the cup of cold coffee on the nightstand and smiled when he remembered the compassion, kindness, and maybe something a little more he had seen in Abigail's eyes when she brought it to him late last night. She had tried to persuade him to let Faith sit with Jesse so he could get something to eat and some rest. Both of which would have done him a world of good. But, he refused, feeling the need to be here at Jesse's side.

"Frank?", a weak voice broke through the fog.

"I'm here, Jesse." he replied.

"I knew you would be.", Jesse smiled. "I'm so sorry, Frank."

Frank bent low to hear the nearly whispered words. "You have nothing to be sorry for." he answered.

Tears rolled down Jesse's face, "I brought them here to you! I put you, Clara, and this whole town in danger!"

"That is not true.", Frank smiled, wiping Jesse's face. "This place sorta grows on you, doesn't it?"

All Jesse could do was nod yes.

Frank tossled the kid's hair. "You made me so proud. I always knew you had good in you."

Jesse looked up into his mentor's eyes. "Only because you believed in me, Matt, I mean, Frank. You were the only one who ever did."

Frank struggled to fight back tears himself. "There is someone else who believes in you even more than me. God brought you through this for a reason. He believes in you."

"Yeah." Jesse replied. "But what now?. Everybody here knows I'm an outlaw. Where can I go?"

Frank knew he had him now. Smiling he replied, "There is no other place I know where you can find forgiveness from your past like you can here. They don't judge you for what you've done, but for who you are now. I should know. Besides, I know a pretty little lady who believes in you too."

Jesse nodded, smiling. "Clara."

"Yep. Just take it slow and easy with her." Frank said.

"Speaking from experience?", Jesse teased.

"Hey, none of that!" Frank stood once more. "I'm going to let Miss Faith come in and check you out. I really need to clean up!"

"You'll be back?" Jesse asked.

"Of course I will." Frank answered, and turned to leave. He felt the weight slowly lifting off of his shoulders for the first time in a long time. "You are stuck with me and this town."

"Frank?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Did you ever dream we could end up in a place as good as this?" Jesse asked.

"It is a pretty special place, isn't it?." he agreed. "They sure named it right. Hope Valley."


End file.
